


Date Night

by therealmnemo



Series: Kirkwall Friend Fiction [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date night for Fenris and Marian, Drabble, F/M, FenHanders implied, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: NSFW Prompt Meme - trying to turn to the other one on & trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner. - requested by fenrisofseheron.Fenris and Hawke have their first one-on-one date and leave Anders at home. A dinner after a successful graduate art show.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WizardlyMagicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyMagicks/gifts).



> Repost for Series! Also part of MMO fic verse.

Hawke pushed her hair out of her face as she read the over the sparse, over-designed menu at the newest hipster restaurant that opened near campus. The menu jumped slightly, making Hawke drag her eyes across the table to Fenris. He was tugging absentmindedly at the gaudy excuse for a tablecloth as his eyes flicked between the menu and the wait staff.

Fenris’ graduate show went off without a hitch that night. The three other sculpture students he shared the floor with didn’t receive half the attention he did. He invited Hawke there to be his guest, making it their first night out alone without Anders. Hawke insisted they do the whole date night scenario, which led them to this pretentious dining experience.

Fenris looked amazing tonight. His long white hair pulled back from his face in a knot, bringing attention to the white tattoos on his face and neck. The slate gray button-down accented with a red tie borrowed from Anders matched the short red number Hawke borrowed from her sister. Hawke took in his beauty and decided to make the night a bit more interesting while they waited in the crowded dining room.

She reached across the table to take his hand, turning it over to run her fingers along the white lines over his wrist. His green eyes left the menu and locked onto the grazing fingertips.

“I loved being there with you tonight Fenris, thanks for inviting me,” Hawke said, leaning forward to give him a good look down the neckline of her dress.

Fenris cleared his throat, reaching for the mason jar cocktail with his neglected hand.

“I.. wanted you there Hawke, you and I don’t get much alone time.”

Hawke thanked the Maker for the small table as she was close enough to run her heeled foot along the inseam seated across from her. Fenris sputtered mid-drink as she hit her mark.

“Hawke… “

She feigned an innocent smile as his green eyes darkened. He leaned forward to pull her chin closer to kiss her in the isolated corner of the room.

As he pulled back, his elbow knocked the silverware to the floor. With one last heated look at Hawke, he slid off the chair to retrieve them.

“Fenris, just leave them, the waiter will get you another s– OH!”

Hawke quickly covered her mouth with her hand to cap the squeal that escaped her mouth. Two hands had just pulled her to the edge of her seat and were working their way up her dress. She looked around the room to make sure no one heard her yell. The crowds continued their chatter, the horrendous tablecloth shielding them from any casual glances.

One of Fenris’ hands pushed up on her ass slightly, and she lifted off the seat briefly so he could pull off her red thong. Planned date nights always meant dressing from the inside out in the same color. She heard a muffled laugh as he maneuvered them over her heels, and pulled one leg over his shoulder. As his warm breath ghosted over her thighs, the waiter took that moment to finally show up for their order.

“Well, what can I get for you?” The young woman oblivious to the strained smile plastered on Hawke’s face. “Did you want me to wait for your other half to return?”

Fenris took that moment to start the languid strokes with his tongue and Hawke struggled to to keep a straight face.

“OH, no… no. He told me what he wanted before going to the restroom. We’re both just going to have tonight’s special..” a well-placed nudge of a nose caused Hawke to pause, “ YES.. I mean, yes, that’s exactly what we’ll have. Thanks.” Hawke grabbed the two menus and practically shoved them in the server’s hands.

Hawke braced the table with one hand while the other tentatively lifted the tablecloth to view what was going on below.

Fenris lifted slightly to wink at Hawke and nip at her thigh. Hawke shook her head and grinned.

“Don’t you dare stop. I’m going to get you back for this… but don’t you dare stop now.”


End file.
